Tomame esta noche
by Ana Sakura
Summary: El no quiere que se vaya, y hara hasta lo imposible pero... ONE SHOT OSE AUNICO CAPITULO Pareja: SxI


**TOMAME ESTA NOCHE!**

Sólo sentía esa manos recorrer su espalda.

Sólo sentía el roce de aquellos labios por su piel.

Podía ver sus ojos refulgiendo con el brillo de la luna que entraba por esa ventana.

Podía ver en sus ojos la lujuria y la pasión.

Sentía todo eso, por la manera en que recorría su cuerpo.

Como él desnudaba su alma.

Como desnudaba su ser.

Hasta volverlo agonizante.

Podía ver su desesperación.

-No te vayas por favor…

Ella sólo atinó a abrazarlo más.

-No me dejes sólo…

-No lo estarás…

-Si lo estaré, tu te vas… y… y no me queda nadie más.

-Eso no es cierto, te quedan Yugi y sus amigos.

-No, no quiero estar con ellos… me recuerdan a…

-Lo sé, pero no puedes vivir siempre con ese recuerdo.

-Ya son casi 3 años desde que el no está… Tienes que dejarlo ir…

-No puedo… además por que las únicas personas que he querido se van…. Primero él, y ahora tú…

-No estarás solo… no lo estarás…

-Te vas y me dejas aquí

-Vendré a verte…

-No será lo mismo…

-Ya se que no lo será, pero es mejor esto a nada…

-Lo sé, pero y si cuando yo no esté alguien más conquista tu corazón y te lleva lejos de mi?...

-Eso no va a

-Pero yo moriría si pasará eso… y lo sabes… eres la única persona en la que confío, con la única que he podido establecer una relación, o algo parecido…

-Ah mi niño… Sólo bésame, deja que todo tu ser se concentre en esta noche y sólo en esto… por favor

El no respondió solo la tomo en sus brazos, y dejo que sus labios hablarán por el, que sus manos dejarán fluir toda esa energía que guardaba para ella, y solo para ella…

La noche era perfecta, sería su confidente.

Agonizantemente la besaba, le quitaba la ropa, mordía lentamente su cuello, y pasaba sus manos por aquel vientre, que tantas veces había intentado descubrir, y que ahora tenía la oportunidad, por que ella se lo estaba permitiendo… ella se iría y sería la única y última vez, que la tendría así… Acostada en su cama, con el encima, descubriendo todo los secretos que encerraban el cuerpo y la belleza de aquella mujer...

Pensaba todo esto mientras el la hacía suya, mientras ella clavaba las uñas y acariciaba esa espalda tan varonil… en aquella noche, la noche en la que se despedían el uno del otro…

Mientras el besaba todo su cuerpo y ella lanzaba gemidos y suspiros, mientras el devoraba ese cuello y ella pensaba en el mañana, en el futuro de ellos…

Terminaron recostados, con un sabor nuevo a libertad, a un nuevo sabor, un nuevo sabor en el concepto de amor… un sabor eterno…

Ella busco sus labios, y el la aprisiono más contra su cuerpo…

-Ten por seguro Seto que no estás solo, y no lo estarás nunca, por que Moki te cuida desde el cielo, y en cuanto a mí, mi alma y mi recuerdo se quedan contigo, ten por seguro que no estaré físicamente a tu lado, pero en esencia estaré siempre contigo, y siempre que pienses en mi, recuerda esta noche… por que yo nunca la olvidaré…

Ahora hay que dormir un poco, mañana es mi vuelo, y no quiero perderlo…

-Esta bien- el solo la abrazó y asi se quedaron dormidos…

A la mañana siguiente el la acompaño hasta el aeropuerto, se despidió de ella con un enorme beso, que se prolongo más de lo esperado… se separaron tratando de recuperar sus respiraciones hasta hacerlas lo más posiblemente normal.

-No me olvides…

-No lo haré, Seto…

-Eso espero…

Pasajeros con destino a….

Ya no oyó más por que ella lo abrazó…

-Te amo, mi seto…

-Yo también te amo…

-Esto es para ti… ya es hora de que me vaya…

Le entregó un sobre, se despidió con otro beso pequeño y tomo sus maletas…

Solo la vio desaparecer detrás de esas puertas de cristal y se dio la vuelta, recordó que tenía el sobre en sus manos, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

"_Toma mi alma y mi cuerpo,_

_Toma todo lo que quieras,_

_Róbame el aliento,_

_Déjame sin aire,_

_Has lo que quieras conmigo,_

_Que esta noche soy sólo tuya,_

_Que el destino del mañana,_

_Del tuyo y del mío es_

_Incierto y lo sabes,_

_Por eso tómame esta noche_

_Dale rienda suelta a tu pasión_

_No te detengas por favor,_

_Que tu y yo sabemos_

_Que la vida pasa_

_Y las cosas cambian_

_Para bien o para mal,_

_Por eso esta noche _

_Toma todo lo que quieras tu,_

_Que esta noche soy tuya_

_Y eso es lo que importa_

_Por que te amo_

_Y lo sabes_

_Por eso y muchas cosas más_

_Tómame esta noche_

_Y algunas más"_

_¿Es una promesa?_

_Atte:…._

-Claro que es una promesa, por que te veré de nuevo y lo sabes, verdad… Ishizu?

Fin…

Que tal? Como me quedo?

Pues me agarró la inspiración… por cierto el "poema"(si es que así se le puede llamar jeje) de aquí arribita es mío así que por favor no lo tomen ni prestado, ni regalado ni nada… gracias…

Por cierto ya estoy haciendo el tercer capitulo de "Después de… Hay amor? Así que esperen por que se va a poner buenísimo, eso es lo único que les puedo decir hasta el momento…

Así que ya saben, que les pareció este fic?

No lo dejen así en su pensamiento y mejor déjenme un review, que nada les cuesta, jeje.

BUENO SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO…

Atte: ANASAKURA


End file.
